Gengar (Pokedex Entries)
Should you feel yourself attacked by a sudden chill, it is evidence of an approaching gengar, there is no escaping it. Give up. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown Name: Gengar Origin: Pokedex Entries Gender: Varies Age: Varies Classification: Pokemon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics,Darkness Manipulation,Shadow Manipulation,Enhanced Senses,Intangibility,Possession,Curse Manipulation,Shapeshifting,Status Effect Inducement,Statistics Amplification,Illusion Creation,Life Force Absorption,Reality Warping,Sleep Manipulation,Mind Manipulation,Soul Manipulation,Size Manipulation,Poison Manipulation,Healing,Power Nullification,Aura,Duplication,Flight,Teleportation,Regeneration (Mid-High),Resistance To Poison, Bug, Grass, And Fairy Moves,Resistance To Sleep Manipulation And Mind Manipulation,Immunity To Poison Manipulation And Earth Manipulation,Dimensional Travel,Can Immobilize a enemy's movement making contact with its shadow Attack Potency: Unknown '''(Humans feel a sudden chill when a gengar is coming near) '''Speed: Relativistic '''(Comparable to fully evolved pokemon) '''Lifting Strength: Class 100 '''(Should be comparable to charizard) '''Striking Strength: Unknown Class ''' '''Durability: Unknown Level Stamina: Very High Range: Extended melee range likely higher with teleportation and dimensional travel Standard Equipment: Nothing notable Intelligence: Gengar are typically highly mischievous creatures, spending the majority of their time frightening humans through inhabiting their shadows and highly prone to bouts of laughter. However, there is also an extremely malevolent and predatory element to wild specimens: they often possess and wait inside shadows to drain away an organism's life force or to cast potentially fatal curses on unsuspecting prey. Captive/tamed Gengar generally lack the latter behavioral patterns. The species is easily intelligent enough to understand basic human commands, and are naturally hardwired for battle Weaknesses:Weak against Ghost, Psychic and Dark type attacks Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Levitate: Gengar's special ability. Gengar tend to continually hover in mid-air for combat situations even while not actively flying, avoiding the ineptitude of its physiology in handling or traversing on land. * Cursed Body: Gengar's new ability. Gengar, when hit, has a chance of making sure the opponent cannot use that move again. * Shadow Tag: Mega Gengar's special ability. As a result of the Mega Evolution, Mega Gengar are able to completely restrict an entity's ability of locomotion by conventional means by entering or simply making contact with their shadow(s). However, spectral or ectoplasmic beings are unaffected by this ability, regardless of them possessing a shadow. Note: Only techniques that Gengar can naturally learn will be listed in this profile. No TMs, HMs or Tutor Moves. * Hypnosis: Gengar utilizes hypnotic suggestion to send the target organism into a deep sleep. * Lick: Gengar licks the opponent with its gaseous tongue, triggering physical paralysis and/or a strong possibility of death via convulsions. * Spite: Gengar fires a hex that depletes the target's stamina severely each time it uses the technique last used prior to the hex making contact. * Mean Look: Gengar fixes a dark, arresting look at the opponent, freezing their actions on the spot and preventing further escape. Even abilities like teleportation are ineffectual. * Curse: Gengar evokes a curse by reducing as much of half of its own health. The opponent is then "cursed" and gradually sapped of their own health until either unconsciousness or death. * Night Shade: Gengar uses its ghostly powers to dupe the target into witnessing a frightening mirage. * Confuse Ray: Gengar releases a sinister ray of light which mentally disorientates the opponent. * Sucker Punch: From a secure hiding spot, Gengar rushes out and performs a sneak strike before retreating back into seclusion. * Shadow Punch: Gengar throws a fist composed of shadows at the opponent with unerring accuracy. * Payback: Gengar begins to store up its energy reserves, reserving it for a retaliatory strike of dark energy against the opponent's prior attack. The nature of the energy appears to enable Gengar to augment the strike beyond its standard power if it occurs after a previous offensive blow from the foe. * Shadow Ball: Gengar projects a blob of shadow energy at the opponent. * Dream Eater: Gengar begins to consume the dreams of sleeping organisms, stealing mental energy from them and using up to half of the absorbed energy for regenerating health. * Dark Pulse: Gengar focuses its negative and violent thoughts into a visibly dark aura, before projecting the aura outwards as an omnidirectional "wave" of dark energy. * Destiny Bond: Gengar casts a peculiar energy signature outwards, linking it with a certain organism: when Gengar falls unconscious, the link backlashes at the offender of Gengar's defeat to also fall unconscious. * Hex: Gengar fires a hex that inflicts direct damage on opponents; however, against foes under the influence of malignant status conditions (severe burns, paralysis, body-freezing, forcible sleep), the damage is doubled. * Nightmare: Gengar triggers particularly intense nightmares in the minds of sleeping organisms, potent enough to drain physical health, for the duration of their slumber. Key: Gengar | Mega Gengar Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Ghost Users Category:Ghosts Category:Pokémon Category:Pokedex Entries Category:Sans2345 Pages Category:Unknown Tier Category:Game Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Teleportation Category:Soul Users